


pieces

by WonderTwinC



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diggle isn’t entirely sure how he feels about letting an assassin hold his baby girl, but he thinks he’s handling it fairly well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pieces

Diggle isn’t entirely sure how he feels about letting an assassin hold his baby girl, but he thinks he’s handling it fairly well. It helps that Nyssa is regarding little Sara as if she might be made of glass, the infant resting on her legs while she cradles the little girl’s head with the utmost care in the palm of her hand. For her part, Sara doesn’t seem to be concerned about who exactly is holding her as she kicks her tiny feet, cooing and drooling all at once with one of her gummy smiles. Nyssa smiles warmly right back, sparing a glance over at Diggle from his spot against the wall.

“She’s a beautiful child,” she offers, turning back as she drums her fingers gently along Sara’s stomach in a tickling manner. The baby squeals in delight, her legs kicking with more gusto as she flails her tiny arms around as well.

Diggle laughs. “You seem to know you’re away around a kid well enough.”

The smile on Nyssa’s face softens then into something tinged with sadness. Her fingers still against Sara’s stomach and the baby squirms, her expression twisting into something bordering on discontent for a moment. Nyssa leans a little closer to the his daughter, her fingers once again curling against her stomach, tickling her until she laughs. Diggle thinks for a second that she’s considering telling him something but the moment passes and her almost words along with it.

Nyssa takes a few more minutes to tickle Sara, her own soft laughter a gift of it’s own as her thumb brushes along the downy hair of his daughter’s head. She bounces her legs gently, encouraging a few more high pitched squeals from the infant before she slides her her other hand beneath her body, picking her up with care and cradling her close to her body as she stands from the couch.

She offers his child back to him with a smile. “Thank you, Mr. Diggle - for allowing me the privilege of holding her.”

John cradles his daughter in the crook of his arm, letting her tiny fingers grasp at his shirt. He watches as she steps past him and picks up her things, walking straight for the door. He clears his throat, “My friends tend to call me John.”

Her fingers hesitate against the doorknob, brushing against the cool metal before she grasps it in her hand and twists it gently. “I think Sara would be very proud and very honored to share her name with your child, John.”

The door closes behind Nyssa with barely a sound and he smiles, looking down at his daughter in absolute love. “I think she would too.”

  
  



End file.
